Highschool of the dead alter
by Kotegawa808
Summary: Be gentle first fanfic. It's about my OC named Noah. He is half American half japanese. Look out for bad grammar. Will post a lot hopefully so don't mind the short chapters for a while. I'm typing on a phone so I can't type as fast as I could on computer so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

I was running to the cars out in the parking lot then I heard a engine start up and two people standing outside fighting the dead.

"Wait" I scream while fighting the dead.

I run over to the bus and ran in blocking a wooden sword with the one I found.

"who are you" A purple haired girl screamed.

"Introductions can wait, all you need to know for now is that I'm not bitten" I say calmly

They all nod slightly and they allow me to make my way in the bus. Everyone was in and thought we were ready to go then I hear another man screaming wait. I look outside to see a man in a black suit and a group of students behind him.

"Let's just go" I hear orange haired girl say. Quite angrily if I say so myself.

Then a black haired dude and the Orange hair girl start arguing. Instead of watching the two students bicker on the bus I look back outside to the teacher and the student group. I looked back just in time to see that one of the student had fallen and had grab on to the teachers ankle. I couldn't hear what he was asking for but it looked like he was asking for help. All of the sudden I see the teacher kick the student in the face and continue to run towards the bus while the injured student get surrounded by the dead and eaten. The feeling that was inside of me was not anger but instead disgust.

The group finally made to the bus and had one hell of a crazy drive out of the school. I was sat next to the purple haired girl. We were sitting in the front with the first group of students which consisted of a pink haired girl, a rather large looking male, the Orange haired girl and the black haired male from before, also just from a guess I beloved that the purple girl next to me was also part of the group. Then in the back of was the teacher and his group of students. It was rather silent.

"Now how about that introduction" The pink haired asks while looking back. I look towards the back to see who she was asking. Not seeing anyone that was a possible candidate. "Me" I ask while pointing to myself. "Yes you now start talking" She says with a rather angry look."Ok well my name is Noah. I am 17 years old. Nice meet you all." As for how I look Im about 5'9 and have rather spiky hair (think of Tatsumi from akame ga kill for the hair style) and I have a rather muscular build. "I'm Takashi nice to meet you Noah" ( I know you shouldn't call someone you just met by their first name but I'm to lazy to remember their first names so ya. First name bases already) "I'm Saya, nice to met you I guess" the pink hair girl says with an annoyed look again "I'm Rei Nice to met you Noah" the Orange haired girl says with a smile. "I'm Kohta lets get along" he says while smiling. "I'm Saeko. I'm sorry about the whole sword thing from before" she says with a sad look an her face. "No no it's my fault for running on the bus all the sudden so if anyone should be sorry its me" I say with a slight smile hoping not to make her feel to bad. "So mind if I ask who the teacher is back there?" I ask quite enough so he couldn't here me. "He's Shido" Saya says with a disgusted look on her face. "Noah mind if I ask where you got that wooden sword from?" Sakeo asks me. "I found on the floor near the exit" I say to her. "Oh I see" she says while looking quite bothered by something , but I don't bother asking. "Wait one more question, who might the driver of this is." I ask while pointing to the blonde women in the driver seat. "Oh she's ms Shizuki our school nurse." Kohta says to me. After that there was about 5 minutes of silence before it was broken by some dude complaining about how crazy the bus was driving and we should stop. One of the other students started chipping in of how we should have just stayed at the school. "Will you guys stop complaining I can't focus on driving" Ms Shizuki yells at us while stopping the bus. "Then what do you think we should do then" Sakeo says while looking at the complaining man. The man looks quite worried seeing on how everyone was now looking at him. "I-I can't stand him." He says while pointing to Takashi. "What have I done to you" Takashi ask while clearly confused by the students statement. "Why you"the students says while trying to punch Takashi. But before he could the Orange haired girl hit him with some sort of pole. "Ugh" was all you could hear while the student hit the ground and started vomiting. I chuckle to myself but it seems to be noticed by Saeko and she elbows my arm. I look at her confused and she just shakes her head while trying to hide a slight smug. Before I could say something to her I hear someone clapping behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I turn to see who the jackass is thats clapping. I mean sure I laughed at the guy but still clapping is a little to far if you ask me. So I find out who it is and it's none other then mr Shido. "That was some great teamwork Takashi, Rei. But this just further proves my point that we need a leader in the group" mr Shido says while having that nasty power hungry looked slapped onto his face."And I suppose you know mr Shido" Saya says jokingly."Well I'm a teacher and all of you are students so it only makes sense." Mr Shido tells Saya while getting rather close to her." Well how about we have a vote then. If you think I should be the leader then let me hear you." Right when he said that the bunch of the students in the back started clapping like they just seen there night in shining armor. Since there was more students in the back the vote was pretty clear and I think mr Shido noticed that too."well there you have it. I'll lead this group now" mr shido says while doing some stupid bow. The clapping was broken by the bus door being slammed open followed by Rei jumping out."SCREW IT I WOULD RATHER WALK THEN BE ON THE SAME BUS AS HIM FOR ANY LONGER." Rei yells while looking straight at Takashi like its his fault. "Rei get back on the bus"Takashi says to her rather calmly which surprised me."well if she doesn't want to go by our rules then that's her choice"mr Shido calms while doing some stupid pose. I feel the grip on my wooden sword tighten from me trying to hold back the urge to hit the power hungry poser right in the face. "How can you say that" Takashi ask while leaving the bus himself to go get Rei." Takashi" Saya yells with a concerned voice,which I thought was impossible for a girl like her to have but all well.

We watched as Takashi was trying to convince Rei to get back on the bus. "REVERSE THE BUS" I hear Saeko yelling at ms shizuka. I look outside too see if I can find the reason for saeko's random shouting. And what I seen made my eyes widen in shock. There was another bus coming at us fast. We just manage to reverse in time but the bus crashes right where Rei and Takashi where talking. Saeko runs out to see if her teammates were ok or not and run out after her seeing how there was undead coming from the crashed bus. Once I get there I hear Saeko and Takashi talking about the east police station. "Well at least their ok" I think to myself while watching out for any of the undead. The after giving Saeko and Takashi some time to talk and bashing some undead heads in with my wooden sword I hear "Noah were leaving" from Saeko. I give her a slight nod and we run back to the bus. Right when we get there Saeko starts telling her group and ms shizuka that Takashi is fine and he told them to met him at the east police station. While Saeko was talking to her group all I did was watch mr Shido to make sure he stayed. I was thinking of a bunch of calming stuff to kee me from smashing his skull in right here and now. Ever once and while I would send him some cold glares just to keep him from saying some thing. I think he got the point and he just stayed in the back talking to his group/followers/slaves. As long as he wasn't harming or bugging the group in the front I could care less what he talks or does. After about five minutes of talking everyone sat down the bus started up and we drove off. I decide to sit next to saeko again."thanks Noah" I turned to see Saeko speaking to me, which shocked me quite a bit. "For what" I ask. "For keeping mr Shido in place while me and my group were talking""Ah it was nothing I don't really like him either.""but that was quite the glare you gave him though"" hehe so you saw that." I talked to her for a little while longer then I saw her dozzing off. Then she final fell asleep. I didn't sleep that night because mr Shido and his group had gotten "VERY" close over night. Well I can do is hope for the best tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly everyone started to get up. Maybe I should have went to sleep last night but just the fact that mr Shido was on the same bus as us kept me up. The possible things he could have done to Saeko and her group while they were resting just makes me sick. I look outside to see that we have barely moved from spot we were at an hour ago.

"I think we should ditch the bus." I over hear Saya telling her group.

"True anythings better then being on the bus with him"Kohta says while pointing back to mr Shido.

"where are you guys heading off to" ms shizuka ask while taking off her seat belt.

"Well Takashi said that we were going to meet our parents to see if their okay" Saeko says while hiding a small yawn.

"So Saya, where are your parents at." Saeko ask

"My mama and papa live by takashi's house. Which isn't the east police station."

"So that's why they wanted to meet up there" I think to myself.

The group continues talking about their parents. Kohta parents are all overseas as well as saeko's.

"So Noah you want to come with us?" I look at Saeko with wide eyes.

"Are you sure"

"Well I'm fine with it if my group is" Saeko says while looking back at her group.

"I'm cool with it" Kohta says with a grin.

"I don't mind as long as he doesn't slow us down" Saya says less kindly then Kohta but whatever.

"So there you have it Noah. We decide that it's ok if you come with us"

"since your coming with us how about you tell us where your parents are"

"well my mom and dad just went to Hawaii for a vacation"

"I see" Saya says while having that thinking of a plan look .

"Well we can figure at a plan after we reunite with Takashi and Rei"

we all nod to Saeko words and start heading off the bus.

"Where do you think you guys are going" before we could leave the bus we hear that stupid mr Shido trying to stop us.

"sorry mr Shido but we're leaving this crazy bus" Saya says.

"Well it's okay if the students want to go but we can't be lossing our nurse now can we. What do say ms shizuka, won't you stay." Ms shizuka has a disgusted look on her face while mr Shido is licking his lips.

"That's it I've had enough of him" I think to myself.

But before I could beat the man myself I see Kohta shoot at mr Shido, grazing his cheek with a nail gun.

"Kotha you- you shot me"

"I missed on purpose just to let you know"

Kotha keep talking about how he used to be bullied and how mr Shido never did anything to help him.

"kotha you go out with the rest of the group"I tell him while giving mr Shido some cold glares again.

"why Noah, what are you going to do"Kohta ask while still aiming at mr Shido.

"I need to have a word with him"

"Fine but don't take to long"Kohta tells me while going off the bus. After I see him leave I turn to speak to mr Shido.

"So mr Shido, I don't believe we've chatted with each other yet.

"who are you and what do you want to talk about" mr Shido tells me while holding a rag to his cheek.

"Oh how rude of me. Well my names Noah and for what I want to tell is that the next time I see you im killing you."mr Shido looks at me with widen eyes clear filled with fear.

"I- is that all you have to say."

"Yep so if you would excuse me" I grab me wooden sword and walk off the bus to go meet up with the rest of the group.

"what did you talk about with mr Shido." Kohta ask while we continue to walk across a bridge covered in abanded cars.

" Oh nothing just a threat to hopefully scare him off" I tell Kohta

Before he could tell me something I see a large group the undead ahead of us. We tried to turn around but noticed that another bunch of the undead had also gotten behind us.

" When did they get there" I ask to myself while readying my wooden sword.

We got in a formation. The formation consisted of Saya and ms shizuka against the rail while Kohta guarded the middle then me and Saeko whatching the sides.

"Noah, Saeko im running low an nails." Kotha tells us while backing up more and more into Saya and ms shizuka. Before we could tell Kohta somthing, ms shizuka panicked and tackled Saya to the ground.

"God damn it" I think to myself while Kohta try's to help them up."we're doomed"I think to myself while killing another bunch of the undead. But we were surrounded.

"Vroom"

I turn to where I just heard the noise and what I saw next shocked the hell out of me. Takashi and Rei were in mid air on a motorcycle. We they landed Takashi slowed down the bike so Rei could jump off it and deal with a couple of the undead. After that he drove to Kohta and threw him a gun, which seemed pretty excited to get. After he threw Kohta the gun he drove to Saeko and held his hand out, Saeko grabed his hand flew up in the air, did a couple of spins and took out another group of the undead.

"This guys are crazy" I think to myself while going over to the rest of the group since I took care of all the undead on my side. Takashi was checking on the rest of his group. I introduced myself to him and Rei and told them that I was going to help them with finding their families and stuff.

"Well since everyone is ok why don't we all go rest" ms shizuka ask while the rest of us look at her with confused looks.

"And how would we do that ms shizuka"Takashi asks

"Well I know a place we can stay at that's not that far from here."

"Is it your place ms shizuka" Rei asks while staring at her.

"No it's a close friends house."

"Well that sounds good. I would like to get showered up" Saya says while flipping her hair.

"Oh yeah the sounds nice."kohta says while eyeing down Saya.

"PERVERT!" Saya yells while kicking Kohta.

After a little while of talking ms shizuka tells us where the place is at and we end up walking there. Or a least me and Kohta did. Takashi took all the girls up to the house on his bike one by one. By the time it was our turn to get on the bike we had already gotten to the house. We didn't even get a break after that cause we had to clear out some of the undead. The place was pretty big and it had a huge Humvee in the front. It looks like we should be able to have a safe place to say in for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was nice inside. It had running water and power. Right when we got in the house the girls instantly calle dibs on the shower and us guys didn't argue. While the girls took a group shower me, Kohta and Takashi were exploring the house.

"hey guys come look at this" I call Kohta and Takashi upstairs.

"what is it Noah"

"check out this locker"

"what about the locker"

"You think there's something useful in here"

"Well only one way to figure out" after Takashi says that he runs down stairs and comes back with a crowbar.

"Let's open this sucker up. Noah help me with this"

I go and help Takashi open this locker. After a couple tries we finally get it open.

"Omg look at this"I say while looking at the guns.

"Holy shit I'm so fucking hard right now" Kohta says while squeezing fist.

"isn't that a bit to far Kohta." I ask

"Hell no. I mean look at this guns. They are glorious."

"Whatever man lets just start loading up on some ammo."

While loading up the clips with bullets, Kohta starts telling us that he has already trained with real guns. Before we could finish, ms shizuka jumped on me while only wearing a towel. We all jumped in shock, me being the most shocked of course.

"m-m-ms shizuka what are you doing." I ask while trying to keep ms shizuka at bay.

"Well I was scared so decided to come upstairs."

Right when she said that she jumped on Takashi.

Seeing my chance to escape I quickly ran downstairs,while I was going down stairs I seen Rei wear clothes that looked three times to small for her. But I dismissed it knowing that her and Takashi had a thing going. That's right I know about who likes who and who doesn't. So far Rei and Takashi like each other. Kohta likes Saya. Saya likes Takashi. Ms shizuka and Saeko either don't have anyone they like here in our group or their really good at hiding their feelings. "What about you" Ask to yourself. Well as for me I like saeko. It was more of a love at first sight though.

When I get downstairs I don't go to the kitchen just yet and instead explore the rest of the house. I explore all the rooms then I find one room that has a safe in it. Lucky for me I watched some movies, and all you have to do is listen for a small click. So that's what I did. And some how it worked. Inside the safe was a army knife, I belive they are called k bar knifes or something like that. And two m9 berettas. I took all of that. I mean sure my best weapon was a sword but I could still put up a hell of a fight with pistols. Especially two of them. I grab about 7 clips for each gun and I holstered my new weapons.

After that I went the kitchen. I was in real need of something. What happens next no one could be prepared for. The first thing I see is Saeko wearing only a thong and a apron. I lasted about two seconds before I lost control. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that whenever I get turned on or really anger I loss control. ( I know I know it's just like that guy from scarlet ammo. But it's just such a weird thing that I had to add it) I quickly bolted outside before I lost control inside.

"Uh I hate when This happens." My voice was now a little deeper and my eyes have gone from a brown color to a dark grey color. All my senses were a little better and my physical abilities were a little improved. I hear a dog bark. Then the dog runs off. I follow it getting a feeling that it was trying to make me follow it. After following it for a while I get to house. Right when I get to the gate I see a man standing at a door with a little girl next to him. Then I realize that he was bleeding. Then the door closes and the man drops to the ground. The girl was still shocked from what she just saw. I run over to the man and the little girl also comes over to him.

"W-who are you" the man barely ask while turning pale.

"My names Noah sir"

"Well please protects daughter for me" Shortly after that the man passed away. I didn't know what to say to her. Before I could say anything I turn to her and hug her. She then begins to cry into my chest. After a couple of minutes she finally calms down.

"So sweetheart what's your name"

" My names alice" She looked like she was about 8 or 9.

"Well Alice how about we rest up. I know a place where we can rest."

"Ok Onii-San" Those words surprised me but I let go. I picked her up amd put her on my back and I walked back to the house. She feel asleep halfway there but who could blame her. She just had a lot of stuff happen. When I got there I realized that the dog has been following us. I don't know if it's Alice's dog or not but it sure likes her. Right when I open the door I see Takashi and Rei on the stairs making out. I just ignored it and placed her on the other couch. The dog jumped up next to her and feel asleep next to her.

"Noah!" I turn to see Saeko walking towards me. She was still wearing the same apron and thong from before. I didn't react this time because for one she looked pissed and for two I was already in my killer form.

"Yes Saeko" I ask her calmly

"where did you get the girl from."

"Well I got her after her dad died."

"I see. Another question is why did you run off when you seen me earlier."

"I um. I don't really know" I lied to her. How could I tell her that I run because I was turned on by her and that it activated my killer form.

"Oh really now" she ask sarcasticly like she knows why.

"What happen to your eyes" she ask me another question.

"I can't tell you that yet"

"So we're keeping secerts now are we."

"Well you're not really being your true self right now either" After that she looked rather shocked that I knew.

"How do you know"

"Because my darkness is way worst then yours"


End file.
